pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Airborne
'Airborne '''is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Betrayal Complex Expansion Pack. The actions take place in a destroyed 2007 war Airport brought back online by Complex Operatives. Zombie Strike has launched a paradrop attack in order to stop the enemy from advancing and getting more powerful to overthrow the Survivors. Description ''"During the 2007 war, a Syrian airport was destroyed under a massive attack of British SAS on local rebels. However, this didn't stop Complex forces to make an outpost to store supplies and gather forces for battles against survivors. Zombie Strike para-dropped some squads and civilians to overthrow the plans of enemy by a surprise attack during sunset" Insurgency Paradrop Zombie Strike's forces deployment. The attackers spawn in air and deploy the so called air infantry strike, introducing a brand new system of combat. There is also a random chance that you can spawn on foot, which is an extremely unlikely scenario. On earth there is located an ATV and a Van, surrounded by a small outpost, and hangars. Destroyed Terminal Located in the eastern part of the map and is under control of Complex Forces. Can be attacked easily by para-droppers because the flag is located on the roof. The airport is in a very bad shape because of War of 2007 events prior to Zombie outbreak. This control point offers 2 Vodnik's / 2 Humvee's and 2 Van's for both teams. Cargo Plane Located in the western part of the map,contains the supply line brought back online by Complex. Para-droppers will find a hard time capturing the control point because the flag is located inside of the plane, and usually the enemy spawns outside. This flag offers 2 Vodnik and 2 Van spawns Supply Depot Located in the south part of the map, and it's the main control point controlled by Complex Forces. As the name of control point suggests, it contains the supplies that enemy managed to gather during the time airstrip was online and running. This control point offers a Vodnik and a Van. Siege Paradrop Zombie Strike's forces deployment, like Siege Variant. The attackers spawn in air and deploy the so called air infantry strike, introducing a brand new system of combat. There is also a random chance that you can spawn on foot, which is an extremely unlikely scenario. On earth there is located an ATV and a Van, surrounded by a small outpost, and hangars. Destroyed Terminal Located in the eastern part of the map and is a neutral area. Paradroppers have an advantage ahead, as they land close to the point. The airport is in a very bad shape because of War of 2007 events prior to Zombie outbreak. This control point offers 2 Vodnik's / 2 Humvee's and 2 Van's for both teams. Supply Depot Located in the south part of the map, and it's the main control point controlled by Complex Forces. As the name of control point suggests, it contains the supplies that enemy managed to gather during the time airstrip was online and running. This control point offers a Vodnik and a Van. This deployment had no changes introduced, it remained the same for Siege gamemode. Gallery Airborne01.png|Zombie Strike Deployment Airborne02.png|Destroyed Terminal Airborne03.png|Cargo Plane Airborne04.png|Supply Depot Airborne05.png|Inside the Terminal Airborne06.png|Airstrip AirDeploy.png|Insurgency Preview Pre-ReLive AirboreInsurgencyReLive.png|Insurgency Preview AirborneSiegeReLive.png|Siege Preview Trivia * This map contains para-dropping from high altitude, creating a new combat system to capture objectives. * In developer description, it features a throwback to War of 2007 events, leading to now known Zombie War 2014 * This is the map that has the most vehicles ever seen in the mod. It offers 12 Vehicles for players to drive around the map, and is the 2nd largest map in size, first being Oman Escape from Legacy Times Expansion Pack * There is a rare chance that played can spawn on the ground instead of para-dropping from sky. * It is the only map from the Expansion Pack to feature ATV